Blinded
by sammy-jayne90
Summary: Kurt's bullies go to far when he goes to visit his friends at Dalton they blind him. Who will be there for him? Blaine or Sebastian and the warblers? Klaine or Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Kurt was heading to Dalton to see the warblers he hadnt seen them since he went back to Mckinley and when he got there he saw the warblers singing uptown girl and when Nick and Jeff saw him they pulled him with them to join them. Sebastian saw him and thought 'God he is hot who is he?' Kurt ended up singing with them and dancing._

 _Nick and Jeff ran up to Kurt when they finish singing and they hugged him but sent all three of them to the floor, Sebastian saw them fall so did the warblers they was going to help them up but they stopped when they heard someone laughing. They looked and saw it as Kurt that was laughing because Nick and Jeff was tickling him._

 _The warblers laughed at the sight of them laughing Nick and Jeff finished tickling Kurt and helped him up so the other warblers could say hello to him when they got to Sebastian Nick said "Kurt this is Sebastian the new captain of the warblers." Kurt shook Sebastian's hand and then they headed to the cafeteria to have lunch and to catch up with Kurt._

 _Kurt left about an hour later to go home when Kurt left Sebastian looked a bit sad he really liked Kurt but when he found out that Kurt was going out with Blaine he had a feeling that Blaine wasnt treating Kurt nicely so he decided he wanted Kurt to be with him._

 _Kurt went home to find a note from Carole saying_

 _Kurt_

 _Your dad was in an accident so we are at_

 _the hospital when you get home come to_

 _the hospital to see him._

 _Love Carole_

 _Kurt got into his car and went to the hospital but when he got there_ _Carole said "I'm sorry Kurt but Burt died a few minutes ago, Kurt ended up going home to his room but he didnt cry. Kurt didnt want to believe his father had died._ _Kurt headed to school the next day but didn't stay long he couldn't be there he was too upset but the warblers always knew how to cheer him up so he decided to head to Dalton he didn't seem to notice the car following him so he headed into Dalton and went to the common room that the warblers used to sing in._

 _A month later Kurt acted the same didnt want to believe that his dad had died but he was still grieving but still hadnt cried. Finn knew that when Kurt finally cried he would need Blaine, him or the warblers._

 _When he opened the door he saw no one was there but he ended up being pushed into the room when he looked behind him he saw Karofsky and his friends they held him down to the ground and put something in his eyes they left laughing, the warblers was coming around the corner when they heard screaming coming from the common room they all look of running into the room they saw Kurt laying down on the floor screaming while his hands where covering his eyes. Kurt felt someone hold his eyes but when he heard Sebastian's voice he felt safe and he said "Sebastian_ _I_ _cant see." Sebastian looked at Kurt then the warblers and they all helped Kurt up and took him to the hospital._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _When the warblers got Kurt to the hospital Kurt had passed out from the pain the doctors took Kurt from the warblers and took him to a room to work on Kurt. The doctor came out and said "I'm sorry but your friend is going to be blind for the rest of his life he was blinded by acid someone put it in his eyes." The warblers were shocked then Wes said "Can we see him?" The doctor said "Sure I will show you his room."_

 _When the warblers got to the room they saw Kurt laying on the bed with a bandage around his head covering his eyes, Kurt heard the door open and said "Who's there?" The warblers looked at Kurt and said "It's us Kurt, It's Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Hunter, Cameron, Flint, Fred and Colin."_

 _Kurt said "You can come in." So the warblers all came in and hugged Kurt, the nurse came_ _in with some cream and said "I have to put cream in Kurt's eyes did you want to stay?" They looked at Kurt and said "They can stay." The nurse went over to Kurt and took the bandages off then opened Kurt's eyes and put the cream in when she did that it hurt Kurt so he grabbed someone's hand the nurse left._

 _Kurt said "Who's hand did I grab?" The warblers looked at Kurt and said "It was Sebastian's hand that you grabbed Kurt." Sebastian just kept holding Kurt's hand until he fell asleep. The warblers left but was going to come back the next day to see Kurt none of the new directions visited Kurt only the warblers, Carole and Finn came to see him._

 _The n_ _e_ _xt day Kurt was allowed to go home when he got to his place Blaine was there and he said "Kurt i'm sorry but I cant do this I cant be with someone who is blind I'm sorry." Blaine left and didn't come back._ _A month later Kurt just stayed in his room he just stayed there everyday Finn came to see him at his place and when he saw Kurt he had finally had enough he told him to get dressed and that they was going to Dalton so Kurt got dressed and went to Finn's car and they left heading to Dalton._

 _When they got to Dalton Sebastian, Wes, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff was outside talking but looked up when they saw a car pull up they saw Kurt getting out of the car with a cane and then they saw a tall guy get out after him. Thad said "Kurt how are you doing?" Kurt turned his head to Thad's voice and said "I'm doing ok now Blaine broke up with me because he didn't want to be with someone who is blind." They turned to the tall guy then Nick said "How is you dad Kurt?"_

 _Kurt looked sad so Finn walked towards the boys and said "Um...Guys Burt died four weeks ago Kurt hasn't cried yet I'm getting worried. I'm Finn by the way Kurt's brother, Is it okay if Kurt stays here for a couple of days?" They looked at Finn and said "Yes Finn Kurt can stay here we will look after him." Finn grabbed Kurt's bag and handed it to Wes while Sebastian and David helped Kurt._

 _W_ _hen the door opened the rest of the warblers looked towards the door and saw Wes then they saw Kurt, Sebastian guided Kurt to the couch and then he sat down next to him. Kurt said "Wes can I sing a song?" Wes looked at Kurt and said "Sure." Sebastian helped Kurt up and helped him get to the centre of the room then Kurt sang I want to hold your hand. After Kurt finished singing he fell to his knees sobbing._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ _Sebastian ended up going to Kurt and held him as he cried the warblers came over as well and hugged Kurt. Sebastian told the other warblers about Kurt's dad and they all looked sad they just held Kurt until he fell asleep in Sebastian's arms.__

 _ _Kurt woke up in Sebastian's arms and he said "Sebastian my eyes are hurting." Sebastian looked at Kurt and said "Kurt where is your cream?" Kurt said "In my bag." Sebastian looked in Kurt's bag and when he found the cream then went back to Kurt. Sebastian gave Thad the cream while he held Kurt's hand, Thad put the cream in Kurt's eyes then covered Kurt's eyes with the bandage again.__

 _ _Kurt we__ _ _nt to the guy that organised the room and he led Kurt to his room them he left Kurt was walking around then he hit his knee on the side of the bed. Thad was walking by when he heard Kurt cry out he ran into the room to see Kurt on the floor holding his knee. Thad went to him and helped him up and took him to the nurse.__

 _ _After the nurse looked Kurt's knee she gave him cream to help with the bruising. Thad helped Kurt into the common room when the warblers saw Thad walking in with Kurt leaning on him Sebastian ran to Kurt and Thad and helped him get Kurt into the room.__

 _ _Kurt told them all what happened and they was furious that the guy didn't help Kurt into his room properly. Kurt sat down on the couch he started to pull his jeans leg up to put the cream on his knee but he couldn't so Sebastian and Thad came over and helped Kurt then Sebastian put the cream on his knee.__

 _ _Kurt__ _ _e__ _ _nded up sleeping in Thad's room with Thad because he was the only one with a single room so the warblers moved Kurt's stuff into Thad's room, Thad helped Kurt with everything in their room but the only thing he didn't do was help Kurt get dressed he got Sebastian to do that.__

 _ _Sebastian had__ _ _asked Kurt to go out with him and be his boyfriend and Kurt told him that he would, Sebastian was woken up that night to Kurt screaming the rest of the warblers woke up to him too so they all went into Thad's room to see Thad trying to wake up Kurt so Sebastian went over and helped him.__

 _ _Kurt ended up waking up and he told them who made him loose his sight and when he told them they was all mad th__ _ _ey w__ _ _a__ _ _nted to protect Kurt but he told them not tho worry about it. The next day Kurt had to go back to Mckinley when he went to school when he got there Dave Karofsky had Kurt up against the locker.__

 _ _The warbl__ _ _ers__ _ _c__ _ _ame to Mckinley and the first sight they saw was Kurt up against a locker with a jock holding him there they all ran to the jock and pushed him away from Kurt. Sebastian grabbed the jock and said "You leave my boyfriend alone." Sebastian went to Kurt and helped him up. Kurt was glad the warblers came to his rescue they stayed with him at school all day and even went with him to glee class.__


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ _Sebastian sat down next to Kurt in glee class while the rest of the warblers sat near the wall keeping an eye on Kurt, Mr Schue saw the warbler next to Kurt and looked at him and said "Kurt would you like to sing first?" Kurt nodded and Sebastian helped him off the chair and lead him to the middle of the room and then sat back down.__

 _ _Kurt sang Defying gravity and he hit the high F and he heard everyone gasp they was all surprised then Kurt said "This is my last time i'm going to be at Mckinley i'm going to be going to Dalton where I can get the help I need from my friends." Sebastian and the rest of the warblers helped Kurt get his stuff from his locker and they left.__

 _ _On the way to Dalton Kurt's phone went off so Sebastian grabbed it and he answered it and put it on speaker the person said "Hello I'm Simon Willis and i'm calling for Kurt Hummel." Kurt said "It's Kurt Hummel." Simon said "The hospital called me and said you needed a guide dog so when you're ready you can come and pick out a dog." Kurt looked at the warblers and they nodded their heads so Kurt said "I would like that I will come and choose one in a few weeks." They hanged up.__

 _ _A few weeks later the warblers came Kurt when he went to choose a guide dog with him, they got to the place and Simon walked them around the place until they got to the dogs. Kurt heard the dogs while he held Sebastian's hand. Kurt bent down when a dog rubbed up against his leg Simon saw the dog and said "That's Claire she is a fully trained guide dog." Kurt said "I want her."__

 _ _Simon got the papers organised and then came back with a harness and a collar and said "Here you go you are all set to go." Kurt and the warblers left and headed back to Dalton while Sebastian and Thad got some stuff for Claire they got a bed, food and a food container.__ _ _They headed back to Dalton with the stuff to find Kurt asleep on the couch with Claire at the end of the couch by his feet.__

 _ _Claire got off the couch when Sebastian came in with some food so he fed her and then picked Kurt up and took him to his dorm room and laid down with him, Thad came up a bit later with Claire. Sebastian woke up to Claire licking his face and then he turned his head to see Kurt sitting at the bottom of the bed.__

 _ _The next few days all of the Dalton students and teachers saw Kurt being lead around by a dog but they all loved Kurt and every time they saw Kurt you could see a smile on his face at lunch time Kurt was walking into the cafeteria with Claire the warblers sat at their table watching Kurt they ended up seeing a jock came up behind Kurt with a cup in his hand and they saw him throw it into Kurt's face.__

 __Wes and David went after the guy to take him to the principal while Sebastian cleaned Kurt up then when they went into the cafeteria he took him to the table and told him to sit down and that he will be back with their lunch, Sebastian came back a few minutes later with two trays and helped Kurt with his food and nobody said anything to him all they saw was Sebastian handing Kurt a fork with food on it.__


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 _ _Kurt had class with Thad and Trent so he kissed Sebastian goodbye and walked with Trent and Thad to his next class they helped him with what he had to do. Class had finished and Kurt was getting tired so he got Claire to lead him to his dorm so he could go to sleep.__

 _ _When Kurt woke up to Sebastian talking to Wes__ _ _about Warbler practise. Kurt started to get out of bed but tripped over his own feet. Sebastian managed to catch him before he fell head first on the floor. Sebastian said "Kurt are you ok?" Kurt nodded his head and then Sebastian said "Where do you want to go?" Kurt turned his head to Sebastian's voice and said "I wanted to get something to eat."__

 _ _Sebastian, Kurt, Was and Claire headed to the cafeteria so that Kurt could get something to eat.__ _ _Sebastian and Wes got out bread, butter, tomato, lettuce, cheese, ham and a bottle of water out of the fridge so they could make Kurt a salad sandwich and then Wes got some dog food out of the cupboard and filled up Claire's food bowl.__

 _ _Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and put half the sandwich is his hand then Kurt started eating it.__ __Sebastian looked at Kurt with love in his eyes. "So how was class Kurt." Kurt chuckled. "The same as usual." Wes thought that Kurt and Sebastian looked cute together.__

 _ _After eating the sandwich Sebastian asked Kurt what he would like to do now. "We could watch a movie. Or in my case listen to it." Wes and Sebastian didn't know what to say. "Chill out guys." Kurt said. "I was making a blind joke. You know because i'm blind.__ _ _Sebasti__ _ _a__ _ _n and Wes looked at Kurt and laughed with Kurt.__

 _ _They go up to Sebastian's room and Kurt sits on Sebastian's bed with Sebastian while Wes sits on the floor and puts in Pocahontas and Kurt sings along to all the songs.__ _ _Wes and Sebastian were about to put another film on but notice Kurt was asleep. Sebastian lifter Kurt up into his arms and carried Kurt to his room. He tucked him into his bed, kissed him on the head then left.__

 _ _The next morning Thad helped Kurt out of bed and put his uniform on the bed and put Kurt's hands on it, Kurt got dressed and grabbed Claire's lead to lead him into the cafeteria so he could get himself some breakfast he had cereal with non fat yoghurt.__ _ _Sebastian arrived a minute later with Trent and Jeff.__

 _ _When Sebastian reached Kurt he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You enjoying that Kurt?" Sebastian asked as he sat down next to Kurt. Kurt said "Yes I am do you want some Seb?" Sebastian looked at Kurt and said "No thanks babe." Kurt said "Good more for me then." Which earned a laugh from the warblers.__


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 _ _After Kurt finished his breakfast him and Trent went to their first class. Sebastian walked with them then gave Kurt a kiss on the lips and he went to his class. Claire was sitting under Kurt's desk when the teacher handed him a test and he said "Excuse me Mr Bruttis but how am I going to do my work when I cant see?" Mr Bruttis looked at Kurt and said "Trent help Kurt." Trent walked over to Kurt and helped him then handed it to Mr Bruttis.__

 _ _Kurt went to his next class with Sebastian they had__ _ _F__ _ _rench together. When Kurt and Sebastian went to warbler practise Kurt was talking to Nick and Jeff. Sebastian was talking to Wes, David and Thad when Trent went over to him and he said "Sebastian Mr Bruttis the teacher gave Kurt a test when he knows Kurt is blind and he didn__ _ _'__ _ _t even__ _ _apologise__ _ _he got me to help Kurt but didn__ _ _'__ _ _t look too happy about it."__

 _ _Sebastian, Wes, David and Thad was not happy with what they was told so they told the__ _ _headmaster what Mr Bruttis had done and said "Headmaster the school policy is that there is not to be any bullying but what Mr Bruttis did to Kurt was bullyin__ _ _g__ _ _he know Kurt can__ _ _'__ _ _t see and the way he spoke to Trent is a form of bullying. If the teachers don__ _ _'__ _ _t follow the policy why should the students?__

 _ _The headmaster looked at the boys and said "I agree with you boys and I will have a talk to Mr Bruttis and I will make sure he understands it can__ _ _'__ _ _t happen again and I__ _ _will__ _ _make him__ _ _apologise__ _ _to Kurt and Trent you may go now." Sebastian, Thad, David and Wes left the headmasters office and went back to warbler practise only to find Kurt crying on the floor in Jeff's arms.__

 _ _Sebastian walked over to Kurt and said "Baby, What's wrong?" Kurt turned his head to Sebastian's voice and said "__ _ _The police rang to tell me that my mother is alive, I haven't seen her since I was eight when she left dad." Sebastian hugged him and said "Is she coming here?" Kurt said "Yes she is coming here tomorrow."__

 _"_ _ _Do you want me to be with you when she arrives?" Sebastian asked to which Kurt nodded. The warblers heard what was said and they said "We will be there too Kurt you wont have to do it alone." Kurt thanked his friends and Sebastian helped Kurt to his room so he could sleep then kissed his and said "Good night baby." Then Sebastian left. Kurt hardly slept that night. He was worried about if his mother would except him being gay.__


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

 _ _Kurt was sitting in the common room with the warblers and Sebastian waiting for his mother to come. They told the headmaster about her coming and he told them that he will take her to where they are. Kurt started to get really nervous he kept playing with his tie and his jacket, Sebastian noticed so he grabbed Kurt's hand. Jeff saw too so he held his other hand.__

 _ _They could hear footsteps in the hallway and some people talking.__ _ _T__ _ _hen the warblers and Sebastian saw the door open and they saw the headmaster and a woman. The woman looked around and saw Kurt and then saw two guys holding her sons hands and she smiled. Sebastian saw her smile and smiled back she stepped closer and then she saw the dog down near Kurt's feet. She stepped closer and said "Kurt it's mom.__

 _ _Kurt turned his head to her voice she just thought that Kurt couldn't see her from how far away she was so she got closer. Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand and got up from his seat and walked over to the woman and said "Hi I'm Sebastian I'm Kurt's boyfriend and these are our friends Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Hunter, Cameron, Flint, Fred and Colin."__

 _ _The warblers stood up when their names were called. Kurt's mother shook Sebastian's hand but then he said "I'm sorry ma'am but Kurt cant see you he is blind."__ _ _Kurt's mother said "What do you mean blind?" Sebastian said "A couple of bullies at his school put something in his eyes and he hasn't been able to see since." Sebastian waited for a recon from this woman. "He's still the loveable Kurt we all know although he has had a tough time accepting it."__ _ _Sebastian replied.__

 _" _Well where is his father?" Kurt's mom asked. Sebastian realised that she didn't know Burt had died. "Uh Mrs Hummel?" Sebastian started "Kurt's father died a while ago he was in an accident." And Mrs Hummel looked at Sebastian. "Who 's been looking after Kurt then." She asked. "We have." Sebastian said.__ __Mrs Hummel didn't know how to respond to that. Had she known would she come back sooner? If she had maybe Kurt wouldn'__ _ _t be blind. "Mom?" Kurt said softly." Where have you been?"__

 _ _Kurt's mother goes to talk to Kurt and explain herself but she backs out saying "I cant do this." Sebastian starts shouting "If you leave don't think about coming back here. He is better off with you." Then hugs Kurt who is crying. Kurt's mother looks at Sebastian and then the group of boys then the headmaster.__ _ _Trent went over to her and said "If you cant do this why did you come back?" Kurt's mother replied "I wanted to see my son." Trent said "Well he is right here. So what's the problem?"__

 _ _She didn't know what to say. "You know what Sebastian is right Kurt is better with us. People who love him for who he is. Blind or not." Thad shouted at her. Kurt's mother looked at Kurt__ _ _and headed to the door and didn't look back and then she went to her car and left. Kurt just cried Sebastian didn't know what to do so he just held Kurt. The warblers walked over to Kurt and hugged him. The headmaster went to his office and thought 'how could someone walk out of their son's life again.'__


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

 _ _Sebastian ended up carrying Kurt up to Kurt's and Thad's room after Kurt cried himself to sleep after his mother had left. Thad ended up going with Sebastian and he was taking Claire up while the rest of the warblers talked about how Kurt's mother walked out of Kurt's life again. They couldn't believe it Kurt thought his mother had died and now she walked out on him.__

 _ _Trent looked at Wes and said "I cant believe that she left Kurt like that just because he is blind. He thought his whole life that she was dead now she has abandoned him again." Wes looked at Trent and said "Yes I know but we will be there for him we wont abandon him like that he needs us." The rest of the warblers agreed with Wes. "__ _ _We need to do something to cheer him up and forget her." Said Trent. "Maybe we could have his friends from the new directions over and hang out. God knows how long it's been since they have seen him." Said Wes. The warblers all agreed.__

 __Nick said "We will invite Carole Kurt's step mum she is his only family he has left except for us but she is also his only link to his dad too and we have to watch Blaine he left Kurt because he was blind we cant have him upset Kurt. The warblers agreed and went to go find Thad and Sebastian. When the warblers got to Thad's room they knocked Thad answered and looked at them then where Sebastian was holding a crying Kurt.__

 _ _The warblers heard Kurt say "Sebastian why did she leave doesn't she want me in her life?" Sebastian didn't know what to say he just held Kurt. Wes cleared his throat and said "Kurt we wont abandon you we promise." Then Wes and the warblers walked over to Kurt and Hugged him. Wes told Sebastian and Thad the plan while Kurt was in the bathroom taking a shower. David talked to the headmaster and told him the plan and that they might be drinking and the headmaster let them he was hoping Kurt would cheer up as well.__

 _ _The new directions came to Dalton and they brought some alcohol with them as well, when Sebastian saw Blaine he went to go talk to him but he saw Kurt walking up with Claire and Wes leading him. Blaine saw Kurt and walked over to him then he said "Kurt I'm sorry I left you I shouldn't of done it I should of stuck by you I hope you can forgive me?" Kurt said "Yes I can but we aren't getting back together with you I'm with Sebastian and I love him." Blaine smiled and said "I'm happy for you Kurt can we be friends again?" Kurt nodded his head and smiled.__

 _ _Sebastian came over to Kurt and said "Are you okay Kurt?" Kurt nodded his head and said "I am I love you Bastian." Sebastian said "I love you too Kurt." And they kissed. Kurt, Sebastian, the warblers and the new directions started drinking an the Sebastian looked up when the door opened and saw Carole. Sebastian told Kurt and Kurt stood up and let Claire guide him to Carole when Kurt got to Carole he hugged her and said "I miss you mom." Carole looked at Sebastian, the warblers and the new directions and had tears in her eyes and she saw they had tears in their eyes too they had heard what Kurt said to Carole.__

 _ _Carole looked at Kurt and said "I love you too my darling."__ _ _They all got drunk and they all slept in the common room except for Sebastian and Kurt they headed to bed in Sebastian's room. Sebastian made love to Kurt that night and they was both happy they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.__


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

 _ _When Kurt woke up he felt an arm go around his waist he felt Sebastian move behind him he turned his head but he went back to sleep.__ _ _He woke up to Sebastian rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm.__ _ _They ended up getting up and Sebastian helped Kurt get dressed when they got to the common room Sebastian saw the new directions up and awake talking to the warblers when they saw Kurt and Sebastian they went over to him and hugged him.__

 _ _Carole went over to Kurt and hugged him and said "I love you Kurt." Kurt turned his head to Carole's voice and said "I love you too mom." Carole smiled and looked at all the new directions and the warblers and they all had smiles on their faces.__ _ _The new directions, Carole and Finn said "See you guys we had fun and we will catch up with you soon Kurt." And they left. The principal, the teachers and all the student noticed a change in Kurt when they saw him he always had a smile on his face.__

 _ _Kurt was having lunch with Sebastian and his friends when Mr Bruttis came up to Kurt and said "Kurt I'm sorry for how I treated you and I'm sorry too Trent." Kurt and Trent accepted his apology and Mr Bruttis left the cafeteria. Kurt's friends looked at the teacher when he left and was glad that he apologized to Kurt and Trent.__

 _ _Kurt finished his lunch and was heading towards his class when he felt someone grab his arm he didn't know who it was but he was being dragged outside, some students saw what was happening and told the teachers and the principal. The principal told the warblers and they all ran outside to see a jock with a red and white jacket on with WMHS on the front. They saw him put a gun to Kurt's head and was about to the pull the trigger when Finn came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head.__

 _ _Finn h__ _ _ea__ _ _r__ _ _d about Dave Karofsky heading to Dalton in the locker room that he was going to kill Kurt so Finn called his mum and Carole picked her son up and headed to Dalton. When the teachers, the principal and the warblers saw the jock go down they rushed to Kurt to see if he was alright when Kurt told them he was they got him inside while the police took Dave to the police station. Kurt stopped one of the police officers and said "I also want him charged with blinding me." The officer looked at Kurt and said "Okay but you will have to come down and make a statement."__

 _ _Sebast__ _ _ian, the warblers, Finn and Carole heard what Kurt said and looked at each other they had no idea who blinded Kurt but now they knew who did. That afternoon Kurt made his statement and he was heading back to Dalton with Sebastian and the warblers. They had been with him when he made the statement so was Carole and Finn but they headed home afterwards. When they got to Dalton they went to their rooms and fell asleep.__


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter**_ _ **Ten**_

 _ _Kurt had to go to the trial of Dave Karofsky for when he blinded him so Carole, Finn, Sebastian and the warblers went with him. Dave Karofsky pleaded guilty for blinding Kurt and was sentenced to juvie until he turned 18 then he was going to go to prison for three years. Carole was glad that they got the person who blinded Kurt and was happy. They left the courthouse and went back to Kurt's place with Carole and Finn.__

 _ _When they got there they all celebrated they was all graduating this year and they only had a few days left of school so they had a party everyone got drunk except for Kurt and Sebastian they just mainly talked and held each others hands then they went to bed.__

 _ _Two days later they graduated and they were all going to New York to college Kurt got into NYADA, Sebastian and all the other warblers went to NYC.__ _ _Finn and all the new directions except for Rachel went to NYC too and Rachel went to NYADA with Kurt. Three years later Kurt and Sebastian got married, Finn and Rachel also got married, Nick and Jeff, Thad and Fred, Trent and Flint also got married while the rest of the warblers and new directions had boyfriends or girlfriends and they was all happy.__

 _ _Finished__


End file.
